


渴

by lightsaber233



Series: 魅魔 [2]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Frankenstein lucas, M/M, clit in the throat, succubus kai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: cult片第二节caskāi反社会改造人x魅魔注意⚠️*双性，些许路人成分*借鉴《深喉》，yd长在喉咙里面*血腥暴力描写
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 魅魔 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131884
Kudos: 1





	渴

**Author's Note:**

> cult片第二节  
> caskāi
> 
> 反社会改造人x魅魔  
> 注意⚠️  
> *双性，些许路人成分  
> *借鉴《深喉》，yd长在喉咙里面  
> *血腥暴力描写

他们没有给他穿衣服，也没有给他修理头发。栏杆里的脸看起来像是小孩子一样纯真无暇，可他站直了并不比自己矮上多少。Lucas慢慢走过去，自内侧竭力伸出的手臂完全无视了躯体被缝隙挤压的痛感。那家伙茫然无措地大睁着眼睛，瞳孔的颜色竟然不掺任何杂质。厚厚的嘴唇半张开，他就像是已经被置之不理太久了一样拼命去抓面前的空气。“想要……想、想要……”他的咬字如此笨拙，所展现出来的渴望却是骇人的。Lucas停在一步开外，也伸出了手，不过正对对方的是锋利的刀尖。

这是最后一个房间了，里面的笼子、墙上固定锁链的铁环，操作台趁手处设置的麻醉枪都和他那里的一模一样。Lucas本以为会看到一个凶猛的同类，需要花上很多功夫才能像对待外面的家伙一样将其肢解。然而笼子里的家伙不仅如同纸片一般消瘦，神智亦似三四岁小孩那样混沌不清。从看到自己的那一刻开始，他就只知道重复那两个字。他们连营养剂都没有给他打吗？笼子里也没有水槽。他们通过他试验另一种药物吗？奇怪的是，笼子的四周并没有摆放任何熟悉的检测设备。小麦色的皮肤细腻光滑，没有一个针孔，也找不到半点受伤的痕迹。整个基地都沾上了血，所以Lucas并不打算到这里就有所例外。静止不动的刀尖猛地向前刺去，出乎Lucas意料的是笼子里的家伙竟然张开手心握了上来。Lucas被惯性带得撞上了笼子，而那家伙看起来完全感觉不到疼。刀柄传来了划破皮肉的触感，那家伙只是慢悠悠地松开了他。手腕被高高举起，他伸出了小巧的舌头，小猫一样在Lucas的眼前舔起了伤口处不断流下的血滴。

离得近了Lucas才注意到他的颈后印着一串血红色的字母。直觉告诉他，kāi就是他的名字。

“唔……想要……”

舔舐的动作令仰起的下巴沾满了腥红的污渍，衬着委屈张大的眼睛，Lucas再一次体会到了那种杀戮为他带来的快感。大约是在两个小时前，他发现自己喜欢血。喜欢血糊在指间的粘稠感觉，喜欢血溅在生机渐渐流失的皮肤之上。起初不过是为了躲避一个难忍的测试，血泊中苟延残喘的看守者们改变了他的计划。他们花费数年强化这个躯体，然后全都惨死在了他超脱常人的敏捷和猛力之下。kāi或许是基地里仅剩的活物了，但此时脏乱无知的他呈现出了一种惊心动魄的美。湿黏的长发搭至肩头，嘴角的撕裂染上了更深的红色。那双圆珠似的眼睛直勾勾地看了过来，仰视的角度暴露了下方的乌青。这是一种脆弱的、糜烂的美，Lucas感受到了一种被诅咒了的蛊惑。就跟最开始用灭火器砸烂了那个人的脑袋一样，他的心脏剧烈跳动，呼吸亦不自觉地加重。为了将这种美牢牢地刻在眼中，或许还有一些地方需要完善。因此刀刃抵上了好似轻轻一挑就能划破的肚皮，Lucas捏着kāi的下巴，不由分说地将他拉到了自己的的唇边。

血的味道会在炽热的皮肤上变得更为美妙，而kāi一眨不眨的眼睛能让他非常清楚地看见自己的模样。小兽一般的家伙发出了“嗷嗷”的低鸣，Lucas的手腕陡然转到了另一个方向。埋伏的家伙不知如何突破了他极为敏锐的感知，只能说方才他的注意力完全被连话都说不太清楚的家伙吸引住了，一种难以抵抗的魔力切断了他与现实的联系。所幸Lucas的反应亦非常人所能阻挡，径直刺穿腹部的短刀往下划开十数厘米，尔后毫不留情地抽出。肠子和其他破损的脏器从开口一股脑地倾倒，Lucas握刀的手染上了更多暗红的颜色。那人尖叫着倒下，Lucas没有错过他的挣扎，一直到凄惨的痛呼微不可闻。

他转回去面向目睹了这一切的kāi，按照一路过来的经验，旁观者都会吓得傻掉或者跳起来试图反击。他堪称贪婪一般舔上自己湿滑的手掌，到了指骨处更是细致地吮吸。夸张的水声划破死寂，他靠这样可怕的行径暂且平息体内肆虐的渴意。kāi的神情和片刻之前并无不同，望向他的双瞳隐隐燃烧着难耐的欲望。拉长的眼尾显出了一种暧昧的春情，半张的嘴唇被躁动不安地反复舔弄。Lucas慢慢地把那只手伸到了kāi的面前，十分好奇就这样捏着那张血迹斑斑的脸让他窒息是不是也很刺激。然而不等他将想象具现，栏杆里的人主动凑了上来，就像他做的那样吃起手上发腥的东西。

Lucas眯起了眼睛。就在这个瞬间，他的兴奋到达了前所未有的境界。暴虐的欲望尚未得到消解，但kāi的碰触让他暂且停下了脚步。kāi是如何从不过二十公分的间隙中挣脱出来，同他紧紧地贴在一起的？他不再牙牙学语似的重复着相同的话，可吞含这些手指的模样依然像是渴到了极点，已经濒临崩溃的边缘。他到底想要什么呢？要怎么样才能满足他？此刻脑中居然只能思考这些问题，连Lucas自己都有些惊讶。他知道自己的手很大，不仅手指极长，而且指节突出，十分有力。kāi含进去了每一个指尖，灵活的舌头卷走了那么多厚重黏腻的血液。但这好像还远远不够，Lucas看着他不断往前，自己的手指也被越含越深。他的嘴巴完全被塞满了，可还是固执地含着他仰起头来。Lucas立刻感觉到中指的指腹抵上了一块发烫的小肉，那个果核一样的地方摸了没几下竟开始充血挺立。kāi在这样的碰触中浑身战栗，双眼泛滥着水光，好像了一只终于找到了主人，终于能够缠在主人腿边撒娇的小狗狗。修长的脖颈渐渐弯成了一道诡异的弧线，光是从外面都能看到被侵犯的喉咙如何撑大到了极致。

扭曲的人体同样很美，为此Lucas心甘情愿满足kāi的所有渴望。他挣脱了kāi的钳制，中指和食指主动捏住了那个长在喉咙深处的东西。kāi情不自禁尖叫起来，声音狰狞又奇怪。Lucas以前从来没有听到过这种怪物的嘶吼，可当他持续快速地拨弄着指尖抵上的那块肉时，kāi的呻吟再也没办法停下来。他就像是要撕裂自己一样张大嘴巴，喉咙在声带的振动和他的着力间抽搐。单薄的身体颤颤巍巍地抖动着，上翻的眼珠好似已经难以承受。布料轻透的囚服染上了湿意，是kāi在他腿间不受控制地磨蹭着下身。Lucas踩着栏杆支起一条腿，膝盖正好分开了那个躁动不安的地方。kāi的阴茎粉嫩精巧，翘起来之后便遮不住下面潺潺流水的地方。Lucas的裤子上尽是一路虐杀溅到的血，一些半干的因此沾到了翕动的肉花之上。那里一片泥泞，混乱不堪。吸进去的是死人的精血，偏偏是用一个可以带来生命的地方。Lucas想不出世间还有比这更能挑动他的意象。kāi的喉咙剧烈地收缩起来，与此同时这里喷出了一大股比血要更加黏腻，更加浓味的汁液。他喘着粗气，明明上下的两个小嘴都合不起来，眼底的渴望仍是生生不息。Lucas真不知道他是什么，上天制造出这样的物种或许就是要让接近祂的人兴奋至死。他引导kāi倒进自己的怀里，湿漉漉的手指依旧挤压着喉间发胀的小东西。另一只手探到了腿间分开的地方，感受着软肉的啜吮，故意只浅浅地埋进去一根指头。他放任kāi野蛮地抓住自己的手要他进到更里面去，结实的上身靠在了瘦削如刀的肩头。Lucas用鼻子拱开凌乱湿黏的发丝，低声问道，“这里也想要被我那样对待吗？”

Lucas一开口才发现自己的声音变得无比沙哑，好似玩弄着别人的人其实才是被玩弄、被控制的那一个。kāi含着他说不了话，便拼命点头，甚至沉下腰就着重量摩擦起整个抵上来的膝盖。这么大的东西也想吞进去吗？然而片刻之后连这样都远远无法满足了。架空的小腿不听话地晃动起来，直到踩上了Lucas鼓成一团的地方。嘴里的手指被吐掉，kāi又开始混着来不及吞咽的口水喊起了“想要想要”。尽管高潮时整个人像是过电一般痉挛着，此时他的声音居然比方才还要清亮，听着无害又纯真。泪水朦胧的眼睛依然闪灼着足以焚毁一切的烈焰，Lucas真的拿他没有办法，而通过忍耐所蓄积的快感也已经到了兑换大奖的时候。Lucas扶稳了好像稍微后仰一点就会折断的细腰，甚至没有抽出里面的手指就贴着肉缝挤了进去。

下面的小嘴不能浅尝辄止，真不知道是什么力量将嗜血的渴望变成了快要让他疯掉的欲念。Lucas猛烈地顶弄着，仿佛已经看到自己的东西在kāi薄薄的肚皮上顶出了形状。随着身体的强化它变成了十分骇人且不留情面的一根，其上青筋虬结，充血时会突突跳动。他们进行某种测试的时候需要收集他的精液，每到这项都需要花费大半日的功夫。Lucas希望kāi能够承受得住他的持久和狂暴，以及高潮前会将细缝狠狠卡住的膨胀。半指粗的钢丝绳猝不及防地勒住了他，Lucas条件反射地抬手，才往脖子之间塞入两根手指就已经被带着整个人都向后翻。这一番颠簸让kāi重重地摔了出去，然而猛力收紧的钢丝绳已经让Lucas自顾不暇。那人是带着必死的决心对他进行偷袭的，Lucas疑惑自己为何经历过一次了还是没能注意到。他完全被kāi迷住了，听觉，嗅觉，视觉，kāi统领了他的五感。那人不容抗拒地拽着他一路向外拖行，Lucas根本无法呼吸。卡进去的手指涨成了紫红的颜色，这些反击的支点就快要被硬生生勒断。

新鲜的腥味弥漫开来，飞溅到他脸上的血珠带着蓬勃的热度。赤裸的kāi不知何时踱回了他的身旁，手里的刀毫不留情地在偷袭者的腹部上下贯穿。才被Lucas舔干净的脸重新变得污迹斑斑，然而那双总是如孩子一样单纯的眼睛露出了不屑和愤怒。Lucas躺在血泊中平复气息，布料被撕开的声音听起来比那人的惨叫更为激烈。或许直到现在kāi才终于暴露出了本性，上面和下面让Lucas觉得很美的嘴实则是食人的器官，无论何时都在渴求他人的体液。Lucas能感觉到他不由分说地骑了上来，就像是方才的插曲已经耗尽了进食的耐心。先是短暂的缺氧，再是性器摩擦所带来的灭顶快感，被牢牢压在身下的Lucas不可能抵抗。kāi夹紧了他的东西卖力地画起圈来，血污和迷醉的双眼交相辉映，如此漂亮。Lucas被蛊惑着举起手来，立即便被上方的kāi接管。先是被抓着揉搓两颗胸前挺立的红缨，然后又一次进到了温暖的口腔。kāi看起来太喜欢他这些长长的手指了，下面也很喜欢又长又硬快要将他捅破的东西。他动作得越来越快，对待底下的人就像是对待一个用完即弃的玩具。

kāi的小腹慢慢显现出了一圈发亮的翅膀，趁着他短暂的失神，Lucas拱起腰来试图用阴茎将它折断。kāi的喉咙和肉缝开始收紧，手指和性器都没办法抽出，Lucas怀疑是自己被死死地卡在了他的身上。但这也是他从未体会过的刺激，心脏跳得快要爆炸，血液像是要把自己烫伤。Lucas如此汹涌地射到里面，好似灵魂都要被夺走，直到kāi终于放松了对他的禁锢。之后他就这么趴在了自己的胸前，下巴和腿间自始至终湿得一塌糊涂。那里流出来的有别人的血，口水或者细缝自己分泌的水，唯独没有他弄进去的精液。被吃得一干二净了吗？回过神来的Lucas注视着那张吃饱喝足后昏昏欲睡的脸，刻意不再控制手上的力度。他已经知道kāi是比人为强化过的自己更加超脱的存在，最初玩弄之后残忍杀掉的计划便有所改变。他捋起散落肩头的长发，上面散发着汗和血的味道，还会在吞含间不小心进到嘴里，Lucas决定一离开就把它们剪掉。他拍了怕kāi的臀部，很快又硬起来的东西堪称暴力地戳上了张开的缝口。“还要吗？”他看着kāi那样可怜巴巴的眼神，阴茎故意滑走了又会被肉缝追过来含住。Lucas已经想出了应付他的方法，以及去到外面要开始一种怎样的新生活。他心情很好地笑了起来，掌心抚着kāi的后背，“我们一起离开这里，能做更多这样的事情。”

kāi在笼子里关了太久太久，他们都不敢靠近他。如今是眼前的人填满了他，喂养了他，终于让他不再那么难受了。kāi贴着对方的胸口，被掠夺过一次的Lucas依然有着强劲的心跳。能被他为所欲为又不容易死掉的家伙太难遇见了，因此kāi毫不犹豫地说道，“好哇好哇。”

那个警官以为自己私下扣留的是一个多次诱使他人性犯罪的家伙，殊不知是对方特地给了他这样一个责备和羞辱“受害者”的机会。Lucas的阈值自离开基地之后就在不断提升，他和kāi早就盯上了这个猎物。一米八八高的强壮男子，而且还是一个备受训练的警察。警察是他们的寻欢作乐中最烦人的一个环节了，所幸如今这部分变成了目前为止最激动人心的尝试。警官利用职务之便把kāi关在学校的实验楼里逼问，四肢被绑起的kāi依然轻而易举地激发出了他内心深处的欲望。魅魔与生俱来令人失控的能力，然后kāi乖巧顺从地跪在了他的腿间。

人类的折辱和羞耻通通是怪物无法理解的概念，kāi只懂得张开嘴巴、张开腿，追逐快感就是他生存的本能。越是生命力旺盛的家伙越能给出来美味的东西，Lucas削短了他的头发，以至于他能很方便地含着勃起的阴茎一直进到喉咙深处。只可惜这位警官空有强健的体魄，下面这根就知道毫无章法往里面顶，只想顶到更小更紧的地方。这些家伙兴奋起来都是这样的，那么用力地拽着他的头发，却一点都不搭理他张大嘴巴的意思！kāi不太高兴地想，果然Lucas还是无法替代。除了能跟自己玩上一晚的体力，他的手指蘸了血送进来逗那块小小的肉，也能让每时每刻的饥渴感平复一些。没坚持多久这个警官就像是要到了，大腿压不住似的抽搐起来，脚尖几次踢到了他的腿间。那里是要留给Lucas的奖励的！kāi撅起屁股避开，更多地倾身向前，一边抬起清透明亮的眼睛往上看去，一边用舌尖拨弄两个鼓胀的囊袋。他们的猎物发出了极为爽快又极为痛苦的悲鸣，kāi更加急切地挤压着，然而是另一种温热的液体洒了他满面。

悄然潜入的Lucas扯着那人的领口将其掀翻在地，见他试图按住脖子便把他的手也砍了下来。断手悬空挂着的场景多少有些滑稽，Lucas笑着看向一起被带下来的kāi，裹着血的手指戳了戳他的脸，“松开吧。没有了。”

kāi的嘴巴打开又闭上，那个东西还是硬的，但已经没有意思了。他怒瞪着面前的家伙，“他差点就要给我了！”

做着这么可怕的事情却像是小孩子闹脾气。Lucas把他拉起来，拽到自己的身上，拿血替他抹起口红，“原来你想要偷吃的呀？我们是怎么约定的？”

小家伙的声音弱了下来，“有什么关系嘛……”

“那你偷吃了，我是不是就不用给你那么多了？”

kāi“呜”了一声，嘴巴撅起来，如今竟还知道做错事之后低顺的姿态。但谁知道这是不是新的伎俩，又乖又可怜的小狗谁能不心软呢？离开基地之后，他们从未停止寻找更多刺激。捕猎的过程变得越来越长，当然趣味比一下子完成猎杀要多得多。Lucas眯起眼来，他早已认定kāi是自己独一无二的伴侣。可怜的猎物已经放干了自己的血，连最后的哀鸣都听不见了。Lucas将他扔到一边，然后和kāi一起坐进了地砖上的血泊之中。借着窗外的月光，kāi的眼睛闪烁着奇妙的光彩，整个人像是宝石一般闪闪发亮。Lucas捧起他的脸，拇指在那样漂亮的眼睛下面抹了一道。羽翼似的睫毛颤动着，kāi直直地回望着他，隐约有些期待。于是Lucas倾过身去，舌尖开始沿着鲜血的痕迹勾画。

kāi的身体每一处都可以成为敏感点，如今他调用了光滑细腻的皮肤。Lucas让他平躺下来，给他涂上血液之后又爱怜地吮掉。kāi轻轻颤抖起来，对于他的进食本能来说这是一道上好的前菜。好像只有Lucas能让他从开始到最后都这么舒服，好像也只有Lucas能够一次又一次地喂饱他。Lucas的嘴唇已经滑到了小腹，kāi就像是为他所用一般张开了腿。他几乎是泡在那位警官的血里，所以整个下身都已被沾湿。但到了这个地方Lucas想要的可不止别人的腥味。舌头刺进去的时候，肉缝立刻流出了一小股滑液，kāi亦难耐地闷哼出声。Lucas知道他贪吃，但也知道这家伙吃得越来越讲究。不等他舔干净这块沾到的血，那道细缝已经迫不及待地开合着，要把他往里面吸。丰沛的汁液淌了出来，弄得他满嘴都是。Lucas一点点咽下，混着血液的腥味和kāi身上那种独特的香气，他甚至想把自己埋进这里。快速戳刺的动作让kāi无法承受似的夹紧了他的脑袋。小怪物的整个下身都拱了起来，脚趾蜷缩着刮弄着他的背。Lucas依依不舍地抽出自己，在kāi的万般催促中解开了裤带。一声叫喊打破了深夜的宁静，可怜的擅闯者先一步看到了警官干涸的尸体。

“你们……你们是谁？”

Lucas并不担心被对方看到他们的面目，因为没有人能够在他的视线里逃出生天。比较难搞的是那家伙抄起了边上一把尚待检测斧头，而难忍饥渴的kāi抱着他的手臂挂在了他的身上。Lucas哄他说只用一分钟，接着同样备受训练的警校生丝毫不犹豫地朝他砍了下来。Lucas的肩膀挨了一下，但这痛楚只让他更为情绪高涨。临时起意的猎杀不会太过漫长，kāi满脸不愿地跳上了窗台，Lucas夺过对方斧头反杀的影子倒映在另一侧的墙上。喷涌的鲜血蔓延了整个实验室的地面，最后Lucas花了一分半钟才走回他的身边。没办法，一些肌腱太过藕断丝连了，而受了伤的他不能跟平常一样轻松地举起自己的手臂。kāi面向窗外，这次竟没有埋怨被打断。就这么一会儿，他的注意力被底下的冷巷给吸引了。借着幽深的月光，Lucas看到了巷口走进来的身影。

kāi的五感要比他强得多，他一定是察觉到了某种有趣的东西。可是这个背着双肩包的家伙一身正气，就像是未来的模范警察，不知道会不会跟他的前辈一样因隐藏的劣性而不堪一击。

kāi转过头来望向他，脸上布满了跃跃欲试的痕迹。他眼睛一眨一眨的，脑袋蹭了蹭他的胸前，像是要大人给买糖吃。

Lucas拿他没有办法，“好吧好吧，他就是下一个吗？“

kāi用力地点了点头，下意识做了个吞咽的动作。大概是夜风送来了那人的味道，kāi的半个身体都追着探了出去。Lucas看不出来特别的地方，心里只希望这个傻里傻气的目标能带来一点不一样的乐子。

“他看着不好接近，但的确像是会把小狗捡回去的家伙。”

“嗯嗯！想要！”

Lucas捏起kāi的下巴，于昏暗中描摹着这张无论做了什么、旁观了什么依然纯真无暇的脸。每次他们分开行动，他都会这样让kāi记住他们之间的亲密。后者撒娇似的抱着他的手亲了一下，然后仰起头来碰了碰他的嘴巴。Lucas松了手，开始自高处观察周围的环境。

圆月高悬夜空，kāi垂眸看向周正英俊的年轻男子，就这么自窗边纵身跃下。

本节完

**Author's Note:**

> 尚有两节成为闭环，下一节仍为caskāi。


End file.
